


Hanging By A Moment

by atharrixrdan-archive (RiordanHawkAthar)



Series: Primeval: Family of TIme [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiordanHawkAthar/pseuds/atharrixrdan-archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in time can be re-written, you just need to have the will to do it. One brother is about to save another, as a moment in ARC History is seemingly re-written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe: 2007/8 - 2056 (circa.)

As the creatures surrounded him, Stephen Hart kept his blue eyes fixed solely on Nick Cutter, who was frantically banging his fist on the metal door. The sounds of the creatures hisses and snarls were non-existent to the young man, who watched his old friend with accepting blue eyes.

"Come on Stephen. Open the door." The scottish born professor cried, his own eyes wide as he watched the dark haired young man through the small port hole while, somewhere behind him, Helen Cutter looked on.

"I can't do that mate, I'm sorry," Stephen called, as a raptor walked between their line of sight; breaking the connection. That was the moment the calls and snarls reached Stephen, and for the first time - he felt a dredge of fear. "Tell Abby and Connor... To stay out of trouble."

Apart of Stephen had always known it would end like this. He hadn't known when or how, but his gut told him he would. It was a comfort to the young man, who - after discovering he was adopted some years before - had seen Nick as a mixture of friend and Mentor over the years, that the older man was here - even though on the other side of the door

There had always been something about Cutter that had drawn him to the older man. But none of that mattered now. This was his end, and he was damn sure he would die with dignity.

The sounds of Nick's continued protests were drowned out by the array of creatures surrounding him.

This had been Helen's arc. Together with Leek, she had created a base where she could use humanity and nature for her own experimentation. These creatures where those Helen had thought of use while she tried to play God, and shape humanity - and the world- into her own image. If humanity was erased, then she would just bring them back - so great was her belief that she was the superior mind. But her plan had been halted; prevented by the same group of people she continued to manipulate and overestimate.

Just like she had manipulated me, Stephen thought with a twinge of bitterness. She played on my weakness for her, and turned me against the team; against Cutter.

Time seemed to slow down for Stephen Hart as everything began to happen at once. A raptor attacking from the front, a predator from above. The tracker was aware of each movement- each tell-tale sound made; he knew what was coming. He heard Nick's final outburst of banging his fist against the door, and the sound of his body hitting the floor as he mourned for his lost friend. He felt the first clawing of skin from the raptor as it raked through his shoulder; felt the slight breeze caused by the Predator as it moved at unnatural speed.

And then... Something else..

* * *

Stephen didn't have time to react, as time appeared to return to it's normal speed, as a strong arm wrapped around his torso from behind and pulled him back. The raptor followed the dark haired man's momento as it fell into the path of the attacking predator, who collided with the reptile and went crashing to the floor, where Stephen had stood only moments ago. His cry was silenced as he caught sight of a familiar light in the corner of his eye just as the world was turned upside-down, and every which way.

Landing heavily face down, Stephen breathed heavily as the smell of grass attacked his senses. Sound rushed back moments later, and the tall man opened his blue eyes, before turning himself onto his back - hissing as he did so when a knife of pain rippled through his shoulder and muscle where the raptor had caught him. He quickly moved his hand to stem the blood now staining his grey t-shirt and creating small rivulets past his neck.

He was alive... but how?

"You'd probably be better asking Lizzy that question - she's the one who worked this whole thing," A deep, American accented voice spoke from somewhere above.

Stephen moved his blood stained hand from his wound and up to shield his eyes from the brightness of the natural light, as a figure stepped up beside him and crouched down.

Christopher Matthews smiled as he looked between the confused man, and to his cousin, Elizabeth Becker, who nodded in understanding as she made a silent exit; her red hair swishing in the constraints of the hairband she wore.

"Christopher Matthews - but you can call me 'Chris'," the dirty blonde haired man offered with a shrug.

"Stephen," the dark haired man nodded. "Stephen-"

"- Hart," Chris finished. "Yeah, we know all about you."

"We?" The dark haired man asked with confusion.

Chris nodded, but didn't answer his question, as he continued. "We'll talk about that later. Right now though, I think we should get you checked out."

Stephen frowned before noting the red stains and pain. "Thanks..."

Chris nodded, as he put one arm under Stephen - across the back of his shoulders- and used the other to take a hold of Stephen's good arm, before lifting them both up to a standing position. Stephen's legs felt shaky, as he closed his eyes for a moment whilst the world spun.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, with concern, not wanting to remove his hold incase Stephen couldn't make it to the truck on his own steam.

Stephen nodded. "Just a bit dizzy - it'll pass."

Chris nodded, after suffering his own fair share of creature injuries over the years. Stephen opened his eyes a moment later, and nodded his head to let Chris know he was alright. The hold the american had on his arm and shoulders brought a strange comfort to him - a reason why he didn't protest as Chris guided him toward a waiting black truck; a reason he hadn't yet asked where he was, and who these people were.

Chris held the door, while Stephen slowly eased himself into the back seat, before getting in behind the younger man, and closing the door, as Elizabeth put herself in the drivers seat a few moments later.

"Stephen, this is Lizzy - Lizzy, Stephen Hart." Chris said by way of a quick introduction as he pulled out some medical scissors and temporary gauze strips from a field medical kit they had brought with them, so that he could cover the wounds until they reached their destination.

"Hi.." Stephen murmured, as his adrenaline finally began to wear off and his eyes began to close. His body was now slumped against the leather seating, and his injured left arm was resting across his lap- his right hand clasping his left.

"Hello," Elizabeth nodded, as she put the car into drive, and began to pull off. She looked at Chris through the rearview mirror with soft hazel-green eyes. "We'll be there soon - they're expecting us."

"Cool, thanks." Chris nodded, with a soft smile at the young woman. Elizabeth was a daddy's girl through and through, but when it came to her appearance; she was more toward her mother in that respect.

"Where are we going?" Stephen asked weakly, after catching the last part of the conversation in his weary haze.

"Home, little brother." Chris answered quietly, as the truck turned onto the main road and began to speed up. "Home."


End file.
